A Cut
by Silently Broken
Summary: The blade is a savior, bringing beautiful pink hues, will someone stop them before its too late? How can they, when their all alone.. cutting Ryou,jou,malik,yugi,seto,Bakura,yami,mokuba Suggestions for more charaters are welcome. Is now being recontinued.
1. Default Chapter

A Cut 

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh

-----

A cut drips red blood into the sink.

Mix it with fresh running water…..

and you have a pretty pale hue of pink.

------

First chap up! Please review and Happy reading! Review and tell me whose pov this is! It could be anyone! Most or first will be it!


	2. Ryou

A Cut 

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh. This is for you Kiyoshi - Wheeler! And the next 6 Chapters. And then Chapter 7 will be Dagger Maxwell and Yugi! Or maybe sooner, I don't know.

-----

Ryou's Pov

He walked to the bathroom and smiled while looking at the wallpaper. She had always loved that pale pink color. Amane. He missed her! No, he didn't just miss her. He ached for her. His heart absolutely _ached _for his sister and only friend. She stood by him no matter what. Well, perhaps that was because she was his sister, but still! He looked around restroom and took out a knife. A common pen knife that his sister had given him on his birthday before she died. Suddenly he felt a wet object trail down his cheek. But why? He had thought that he had cried all his tears on that fateful night….

He shook his head. No matter now, for he would soon join her. Trembling, he raised the blade over his smooth, pale wrist. Slowly, but surely, he pushed the blade deeper and deeper into the skin. Realizing that the blood would need to go somewhere otherwise it would ruin the carpet, his neat instincts took over and he put his arm over the sink. The unbearable pain soon became numb as the blood poured out faster and faster. He realized that he had hit a major artery and soon it would be over. He looked into the sink and was sickened by the look of spattered blood in the white porcelain sink. Disgusted, he flushed the blood down weakly, as he could not move much from the major blood loss. As he watched the blood go down he realized with fascination…

A cut drips red blood into the sink.

Mix it with fresh running water…..

and you have a pretty pale hue of pink.

The paramedics found him lying on the pink carpeting of a pale pink bathroom. Strangely, no one noticed (or remarked) how everything was a type of red color in the room.

_Everything._

------

Don't ask what that last comment was. I had to find a way to end it! Tell me if I ruined the whole fic. Please review and Happy reading!


	3. Jou

A Cut 

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh. This is for you Kiyoshi - Wheeler! And the next 6 Chapters. And then Chapter 7 will be Dagger Maxwell and Yugi! Or maybe sooner, I don't know.

-----

Jou's POV

Serenity had always loved pink. Now she would never see it again. And it was all his fault. If only he hadn't taken her to that carnival. If only it hadn't started raining. If only he hadn't taken her down that ally way so she wouldn't catch a cold. If only those thugs didn't have a grudge that they needed to settle with him. If only, if only, if only….

Sigh. There was no way to turn back time. If there were, he would be there in a flash. It was all his fault that his sister was in critical condition. It was his fault that she was in a coma and had a pretty slim chance of waking up. It was his fault that if she did wake up, she probably wouldn't be able to see. It probably severed me right that my mother started ranting about how I was a bad influence, about how she was glad that she took Serenity away, and how I would turn into my dad. It probably serves me right for what I am about to do, also.

The blade I'm holding is sharp and rusted. I could easily use one of my father's better knives, but that would be too good for the crime I caused. I took on those thugs and didn't even notice that my sister was being beaten up bad by other thugs. I didn't notice till after they were all gone and when I called my sister, she didn't answer and was bleeding all over. The hospital bathroom and knives would have been too good for me as well, right after I found out what unfortunate fate that awaited my sister when she wakes up. If she ever does. That's why I'm in my father's apartment bathroom with his trashed knives. Ok. This is it. I should do it over the sink. I don't want to taint anything with my awful presence before I leave. The cuts hurt but when I dig deeper with the knife, they become numb. Good, I'm loosing a lot of blood. Soon, I will join my sister and apologize. Did I mention that this happened 6 months ago and if she won't wake up, their going to pull the plug? In one hour they will so that other people can have the machine to live. Oh, I think I'm done. Wait, I need to clean before I leave. Don't want to make any messes with my on holy presence. The water running makes me think of a rhyme.

A cut drips red blood into the sink.

Mix it with fresh running water…..

and you have a pretty pale hue of pink.

Everything's going black now. Good bye world. Soon I will join my sister….

And this happened 45 minutes before 9 o'clock, just 10 minutes before Serenity Wheeler awoke from her coma, on her way for a full recovery, eyesight and all.

----

I think that was better than the other one! Oh well! Please review and happy reading!


	4. Malik

A Cut 

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh. This is for you Kiyoshi - Wheeler! And the next 5 Chapters. And then it will be Dagger Maxwell and Yugi! Or maybe sooner, I don't know.

This Malik the Hakari and Isis is Ishizu and Rishid is Odion for you dubbers.

-----

Malik's POV

Malik thought pink was pretty. This was because it reminded him of Isis. It was just like Isis, too. Soft and comforting. Isis had always loved pink, so when he was little, he had made her a pretty pink flower necklace. It was hard to get them, since in Egypt, there weren't many flowers in a desert. Plus they lived in the underground and there sure weren't any flowers growing there. But he'd done it. Just for her. And it had been perfect, just like his sister. His sister never liked red though. Red was like blood, she had said. But he liked it. And purple, of course. And black and all of the other colors. He never had colors like they had here. Mostly due to the fact that the traditional clothing their parents made them wear was beige, white or something to that extent. Rishid and Marik liked all the colors too, just like him. Marik was Malik's other half, so of course he liked what Malik liked. Rishid liked many things for Malik and did many things for him too, even though he was Malik's _adopted _brother. Together, they had all gotten Isis pretty pink flowers once on her birthday. It had been perfect and that had been a perfect day. But then, something terrible had happened. An earthquake erupted. Not a big, world record one either. It was a small one, but enough to kill a few 20 people or so. It was only on the local news, and did not air internationally. For Malik, however, it was as if his whole world came crashing down.

That was a morning Malik would never forget. The four of them, Marik, Malik, Rishid, and Isis were walking to the downtown for some shopping. As they passed the high fashion places, Isis dragged them to some old antique shops. She had taken to a new hobby of looking at antiques for something real value, perhaps from ancient Egypt or something worthwhile enough for the museum. As them walked, the ground started to rumble. Malik thought it was just a person drilling, but them it got rougher and rougher. Soon, the ground was shaking so much that he could hardly stand. "Malik!" came a sharp cry and he was pushed a side. "No!" Malik screamed as he saw who had pushed him aside. There, on the ground, lay Marik, smashed by a support beam. It seemed that the building them were walking under was falling apart, being as poorly made as it was. The part of town they were walking in was old and hadn't be remodeled into anti-earthquake buildings, thus, they were extremely dangerous to be near. It took Rishid and Isis to pull a hysterical Malik from his dark. And almost as soon as the earthquake happened, it stopped. Malik sprinted back to his yami whispering "Don't worry you'll be aright, just hand on." Isis and Rishid decided it would be best to let Malik be, while them looked for survivors trapped in building, as they were all right, except for a few scratches and cuts. Rishid started hauling people out of the building while Isis started cleaning and bandaging the wounded. The paramedics, fire fighters, and police arrived shortly after that. Unfortunately, the police had to take away the dead "twin" from his "brother" and Malik had a fit while Isis tried to calm him down. During this scene, no one noticed that the building had collapsed, trapping the rescuers as well as Rishid, inside! When Isis and Malik realized that no one could have survived, they wept bitterly. Isis, knowing that others were in dire need of help still, had Malik aid her while bandaging up other victims of the earthquake. She said, Rishid would want it and they must be strong for him and Marik. Unknowingly, she had exposed herself to AIDS.

It wasn't until a nine months later that they realized, due to the fact that Isis had almost no symptoms of it. When told, Isis was in shock, while Malik was horrified at the idea of loosing another person close to him. Isis took him aside quietly and told him that she was going to fight it and they he would never lose anyone ever again. How wrong she was.

It had been months now and she had become sicker and sicker and was tired most of the time. She had lost so much weight and had a dry, hacking cough. This was not promising. Just as the scans of her body showed that the virus had taken over most of her. Her time would soon be up. This was what the doctor told Malik. He did not tell Isis because he wanted her to keep fighting. The doctor could care less because theoretically she had less than a week to live. But he wanted her to try as well. Seeing Malik was her only living relative he told him, even though Malik was only a teen. Malik waited for any signs of improvement from Isis. Sadly there was none and on her deathbed, she told him how proud she was of him and how she was glad he never gave up on her. Then she told him she loved him and died. I love you. Three simple words which shattered Malik's world. He was all alone. And he shattered.

There would be a funeral on Saturday. She had died on Tuesday and they needed to prepare her. Malik went through the funeral arrangement, still shock at what had happened. He had lost his whole family.

On Wednesday, he had found a way to ease his pain. He had heard of it, and knew now, first had, the wonderful release it gave you. Cutting. The blade so wonderfully sharp against your wrists takes away your pain, if only for a moment.

When Thursday came, Malik was emotionally stressed. So did what he had learned the previous day, to take away the pain. He cut and tore viciously at his skin on his wrist in the bathroom. No accustomed to seeing so much blood, he flushed it down with water, turning the water a vibrant pink. He stared at it, fascinated. Then he made more pretty pink. _Isis loved pink_ he thought. Well then Isis, this is for you.

A cut drips red blood into the sink.

Mix it with fresh running water….

And you have a pretty pale hue of pink

Malik made more and more pretty pink. Soon, he couldn't stop, until he slumped over the sink, unconscious.

On Saturday morning, the bells rung sorrowfully. There, in the churchyard, lay two caskets.

Isis wasn't the only one they were burying Saturday.

----

Yah! Another one done! Don't kill me for killing all my characters though! And don't kill me if I got something wrong like AIDS or grammer! Tell me and I'll fix it so don't blow up on me!

Please review and happy reading! Seto, Yami, Bakura, and Yugi still to come! Unless you review and tell me more people! Yes, I'm Hyper! If you were wondering!


	5. Yugi

A Cut 

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh. This is for you Dagger Maxwell! Next chapter will be Kiyoshi - Wheeler's Seto, Yami, and Bakura,! Thanks you too for all your ideas! Tell me is you don't like the pairing of Yami x Anzu x Yugi! I can always make an alternate you know!

-----

Yugi's Pov

Anzu loved flowers. Pink one. So yugi bought her the most perfect, beautiful pale pink rose he could find. Yami got her a single red rose. Which made her fall for _him_ and shattered Yugi's heart. True, she had told him she liked him, but no in that way. No, she reserved those feelings for _him_. In reality, though, he couldn't blame his yami. He loved him too much for that. (A/N Brotherly love 'cause I don't do Yaoi!) But still, yugi had a crush on Anzu as long as he could remember. But she had only liked him for his darker, more confident side. Yami. It was a shock for yugi that she didn't really care for him, but only for his yami. He wasn't supposed to know this, but being small has their advantages and disadvantages. He did_ mean _to eavesdrop on her, but she had mentioned his and his yami's name. So he couldn't help but listen.

When he knew that when Yami separated from him, something was different about Anzu, but everyone was acting different, so he didn't really notice. He still denied anything when Anzu spent more and more time with his dark side, instead of him. He reasoned with himself that they were all still curious about yami and still needed time to get to know him. It wasn't ever day the spirits of a puzzle your friend talks so much about, shows himself physically. A fool, is what he called himself. A total imbecile. He waited for Anzu for weeks, but she never snapped out of her fascination of Yami. And never would. Yami liked Anzu too, so Yugi figured that he would only be in their way. They were really working on their relationship and they were going steady with each other. Anzu said that she still liked yugi as a friend, and no less. 'Course with Anzu, everyone was considered a friend, so yugi was not that reassured. But, in the end, he was just a burden. He felt it when Yami passed by him, getting ready for a date with Anzu, like it was his wedding day. And when he arrived home, so happy and giddy from that day like he was the luckiest man in the world. Like yugi wasn't there. So it would end. Now.

There was nothing left to do but leave. And he would end it now. With a determined glint in his eyes, he headed to the bathroom, knife in hand. It was a penknife Yami had given him. Yami had told him to put it to good use. It would be in good use right now.

Steadily, he placed the sharpened blade to his wrist. He had studied his wrist the night before, fascinated by the smooth paleness of it. He had seen the dark outlines of the main vein that lead to his arteries. The perfect spot to place the knife.

Sighing, and taking one last breath, he plunged. The blood dripped down into the sink faster and faster and he cut even more. He decided to run cold water on to make the blood flow faster. Death was almost upon him now.

A cut drips red blood into the sink.

Mix it with fresh running water….

And you have a pretty pale hue of pink

Anzu had always loved pink…………..

- - - - -

Please review and happy reading! Tell me more people if you want! Otherwise, there are only 3 more character to go!


	6. Seto

A Cut

Silently Broken

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh. Thanks to reviews who gave me ideas! Did you know that Mokuba means rocking horse?

--

Seto had a problem with hallucinating. He knew it was so, but wouldn't accept it. He had a company to run. Mokuba didn't know, but he still told Seto that he was working way to hard. Seto just brushed Mokuba off, or so he thought. Sometimes, when Mokuba gave him his "lecture" Seto would be listening intently, then realize that Mokuba was no longer in the room and the time had dramatically change. Those were creepy. Sometimes, he would see no cars and cross. Luckily Mokuba pulled Seto aside, just in time and lectured him about working too hard. Seto found that when Mokuba was there, he imagined things less often. It annoyed them both when people stared. Seto wondered angrily why people were not so inclined to see two brothers talking. "Weird" he thought.

Mokuba was Seto's anchor to sanity. He needed him near at all times, to scare away the hallucination. However, Mokuba didn't know. He left for camp for a week to be with his own friends. During that week, Seto saw colors. Dark colors that needed to be lightened. The painters wouldn't do it, saying "It t'was preposterous". So Seto took the job upon himself.

When Mokuba returned, he saw Seto bleaching the soft pastel colored walls. "Seto, what are you doing?" Mokura asked incredulously. "The walls are too dark" answered Seto, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "So I'm beaching them to make them lighter" Mokuba knew then that Seto in dire need of help.

However, Seto never received that help. On one sunny day, Mokuba was playing the graden and thinking of a good physiologist that his brother could see. Seto was in his office and with his letter opener, looking at bills, junk mail, etc. Quiet suddenly, as he was opening an envelope, he accidentally cut his hand, from his palm to his wrist. Seto saw that it was not very deep, since it was just a letter opener, but he should clean it up as to not let it become infected. As he crossed the room and into the bathroom, he noticed the color of his blood. It was black! Not just black, but pure ebony. This color scared him, much more than the regular crimson color that comes out. Quickly, as if to lightened it, he let it soak in running water. It didn't stop! More and more dark ebony spread out. Seto was so focused on the color, that he didn't realized that the ice cold water was numbing his arm. He also didn't notice how much more blood was coming out. Seto was convinced that if he left his arm under the water long enough, the water would purify it. It wasn't until he was dizzy from all the blood loss and couldn't move, he realized his acts were fertile. He tried calling for one of servants or his brother, but he was too weak and the door was locked tight. The soundproof walls of his corridor didn't help either. He left on the verge of fainting when he noticed the water in the sink.

A cut drips red blood into the sink

Mix it with fresh running water

And you have a pretty pale hue of pink.

Seto laughed. A hollow sound of laugh. Here he was, dying of blood loss of his own stupid will and he was thinking about poems. It was all to much. Sighing, he lay down and closed his eyes and waited for Mokuba to find him. He was just so tired.

Mokuba called for his brother down the hall. Where could he be? He knew that Seto couldn't just disappear! He look at the hallway. The only place he had neglected to check was the bathroom. When he found it was locked he used Seto's master key to open. When he saw the sight that awaited him he screamed as if his whole world had shattered.

It probably had.

---

O-O I just killed another character. Um please read and review? Thanks!


	7. Bakura

A Cut

Silently Broken, Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh.

Thanks all you reviews! You all really make my day! Since there are no more new suggestions, I will be doing the ones that have been left behind (Yami, Bakura and Mokuba) But I'm still wide open for suggestions! I'll do my best to connect them with their correspondence!

Note: the Yamis didn't die when the hakaris died. Just so you know.

I'm stupid. T.T Very stupid. Many thanks to Lil'SluggersHelper for catching my mistake. I'm ashamed.

- - - --

Bakura looked around the lonely and desolate house sadly. Silently, like a thief in the night, he crept into this light's old room. Here he tenderly fingered the photographs of the boy. A sad, worn smile played on his lips.

"Why Ryou?" he asked aloud, but he knew he would receive no answer. It had been months since his light's suicide. He had absolutely no idea that he had been that tormented inside. It helped, though, to look at his light's possessions and remembering him. He didn't need to hide either. When the father heard of his son's death, the stayed far away from this place. Bakura sighed running his hands through his hair. He felt a compulsion to find something in this place but he didn't know what. Every night at approximate time his hakari died, he would come in here and look for something. However, he didn't know what. Tonight, knew.

It was strange; he didn't recall Ryou keeping a knife in his drawer. It was a lovely thing, simple yet beautiful. The moonlight glinted off the smooth blade, giving it the impressions of perfection. The sharp silver blade contrasted nicely with the handle.

Bakura felt a suddenly longing for the knife and reached for it. He could have sworn it was calling to him. He was being delusional, he thought, but don't most people when they loose the lighter side of them?

As he reached for the knife and his finger closed around it, his legs seemed to move automatically on their own out the door and into a room. This room, he realized was Amane's favorite room, or the pink room as Ryou called. He knife was still in his had too. He noticed he was clutching the knife so tightly that he had dug it into his palm. Bakura decided to clean up the cut.

A cut drips red blood into the sink

Mix it with fresh running water.

And you have a pretty pale hue of pink.

Bakura turned around. "Who…..?"

Childish laughter was heard on his left. When Bakura looked nothing was there.

He returned to the sink and proceeded to wash the cut. When he dried his hands, he noticed the knife lying on the counter. Again, by some strange compulsion, his hands grabbed the knife and brought it down on his wrists.

Bakura panicked, and struggled with all his might. Then a voice asked sadly, "Why do you fight it?"

Bakura looked and there was Ryou and Amane. "Ryou, what are you doing!", cried Bakura. "Don't you want to join us?", asked Ryou. "Ryou", said Bakura calmly, even though inside he was breaking, "I can't, remember? I'm immortal. I can't die." He spat the last two sentences with disgust. He could do anything to himself, but he wouldn't be able to die. He realized that many years ago.

Ryou shook his head and grinned. "You can! We will help you. You just have to trust us and relinquish your will to us. It'll be fine, I promise."

Bakura sighed, knowing it was hopeless. These two figures were probable figments of his imagination. He had been hallucinating ever since Ryou died. Why would this be so different? But he decided to humor his imagination.

"Fine", he said. Ryou frowned as he said, "We are not figments of your imagination. For this to work, you have to believe."

Bakura sighed and complied. It wasn't very hard to do, because he had been wishing Ryou would be real and come back for so long! He missed his lighter half immensely.

Ryou smiled and said, "Now place the blade on wrist." When Bakura did so and started to push on it, Ryou and Amane helped as well. As Bakura watched the crimson blood started to flow out and _it didn't stop!_

He was amazed. Finally, he would get the eternal rest he had earned. They were almost finished as Bakura collapsed onto the rug unable to stand any longer. The pain was so great! Ryou sat next to Bakura and comforted him, until Bakura lay still. Then Ryou kissed Bakura's forehead and whispered, "I'll see you later."

With that, he snapped his fingers and he and Amane disappeared.

- - -

Two more left! Unless there are more suggestions. Sorry for the long wait.


	8. Yami

A Cut

Silently Broken

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh.

Don't worry Animechik, next chapter is for you and mokuba! The part where Seto is alive is going to be a flashback, is that ok? Please tell me if you perfer somthing else.

This chapter is for kiyoshi-wheeler and yami! Hey, I was just wondering if anyone knew that in Ancient Egypt Seto and Bakura were 20 something while Yami was just a teen? Now they're all the same age. That's probably why yugi is so short.

- - -

"Yugi", he wisped as a tear escaped and slid down his cheek. He had no idea his light was so unhappy. Never noticed that the other half of himself was wallowing in misery while, _he_, the sworn protector of his innocent lighter half was flirting away with that girl, Anzu (he had broken up with her soon after) and never even so much as bat an eyelash at yugi until he committed suicide, filling him with deep regret.

There were so many "what ifs" in Yami life, but this was the most devastating. His hakari killed himself because of him, and yami could never forgive himself.

He looked at the lonely grave that he was looking at. The little somber angel showed exactly how he felt. His little light, his little angel was all alone on this hill. Poor hakari.

--

Looking in yugi's bed, yami sighed. The sheets looked perfectly tucked in as usually and everything was as neat and tidy as can be, making it appear that the owner had just gone on a vacation. Yami wished it were so as he silently left the room. He could not stand the depressing air around the room. His little innocent light had paid the price for Yami. Now it was his turn, tonight.

--

Sneaking into the bathroom, Yami pulled out a sharp blade from his pocket. It was the same knife that yugi had used. Someone had cleaned it off and placed it back in yugi's room, in the little bed stand drawer where he kept all his favorite objects. Yami never understand why yugi treasured that little blade so much. Perhaps tonight he would.

Slowly, he pulled down his sleeve and raised the knife above it. Then, he pressed down gently, then harder and harder. He cut diagonally through the large vein on both wrists and waited. Horrified that all the blood had dripped down his cloths and onto the rug, he placed it over the sink. However, the vibrant crimson stood out on the pure white sink, sickening him. He shuddered at the sight of so much blood, and then turned the faucet on.

A cut drips red blood into the sink

Mix it with fresh running water,

And you have a pretty pale hue of pink.

Yami fell to his knees and slump to the ground, unable to move. He could feel blackness coming in. "Take me to yugi", he thought as he bordered unconsciousness. When Yami was almost fully there, he heard something that sounded suspiciously like childish laughter. He turned toward it and smiled. It was nice, like hearing a long forgotten sound you grew up with. The source was now right in front of him grinning happily. Yami smiled too and said to the small figure,

"Hello Yugi"

- - -

Alright! Almost done unless there are some more suggestions?

Please Review and happy reading!


	9. Mokuba

A Cut

Silently Broken

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh

Did you know that Mokuba means rocking horse? I know, I'm random. X D

- - -

Mokuba felt the damp, angry and depressed tears on his face and his pillow. He had had an augment with his brother. Make that, his now deceased brother. Mokuba absolutely loathed himself now. He had left his brother when he knew he needed counseling to a camp. All because he didn't want to see his brother. His brother never received help.

The fight had started when he and Seto argued about their step – father Gozabura. Seto had gone through all the abuse he got from their adoptive father Gozabura so Mokuba would be safe. When Seto blamed him for that in the argument so he just had enough of him. Thus, when the camp came up, Mokuba couldn't refuse.

Now, because of him Seto was dead. And the augment wasn't so incorrect after all. Mokuba felt like he ruined Seto's life and made him so cold and lonely. It was him, he thought, that caused all of this. If he didn't exist, none of this would have happened.

More tears joined the ones on his pillow, causing him to shake. "Aw, what the hell", he thought and let all of his tears out. Finally, his crying ceased and now and then he took a shuddering breath. It was funny, he thought, now that Seto was gone, no one was there to comfort him. He could cry for days and no one would care, no..one..would..care… Because everyone who ever did, was now dead. He let out a hysterical laugh, which quickly turned into fresh sobs. "No", he thought, he wouldn't go off the deep end, not just yet. He needed to do something first.

Now he had come to the conclusion he should have the pain that Seto had to go through. He needed to be able to feel the pain just like his brother felt.

Taking a knife from the cupboard in the kitchen, he went into the bathroom. It was a practical knife, sharp, thin and medium sized. He tested the blade on a finger. A thin line of blood followed the blade. It was sharpened to perfection.

Taking a deep breath, he gripped the knife tightly and plunged it in. First he did the gently, then he pushed harder as he reached the large blue vein that led to the arteries. He quickly did the same to the other side.

The pain was greater than he imagined and the blood pouring out was more than he anticipated. He didn't want to die! He had just wanted to have a little pain! But he had cut too much. He grimaced at he sharp pain and coughed, while blood poured from his mouth into the sink.

The pain was so great that Mokuba began to think that maybe, maybe, it wasn't that bad to die. He placed his torn and bloody wrists under the faucet and let the ice - cold water run. The cold water, he knew, would cause the blood to run faster.

A cut drips red blood into the sink

Mix it with fresh running water,

And you have a pretty pale hue of pink.

Mokuba frowned at himself. How could he be thinking about poem stanzas when he was dying? He smiled though, as darkness started to claim him. Soon, it would be all over. As he fell to the floor, his eyes brightened as he saw something only he could see. When his pulse started to slow and then stop, he smiled and died with these words on his lips.

"Big Brother!"

---

OMG! I killed Ryou, Jou, Malik, Yugi, Seto, Bakura, Yami and Mokuba! wah! My poor little characters! Now, if there are no more suggestions, this fic is now officially complete!


	10. Serenity

Ok, I had a few requests from darrenshanfan to do Shizuki serenity , Mai, Grampa, Honda Tristan and Otaaji Duke . Therefore, this story shall once again continue and end, unless there are any more suggestions? Thanks ! I haven't had inspiration for _anything _for the longest time. And also I use the names on and off. XP

Disclaimer: Whaddya think? I can't even buy the manga and/or dvds. XP

-------------  
A Cut

Serenity/Shizuki

"Oh Joey", she thought sadly, and burst into tears once more. Her older brother and best friend, the one she absolutely _adored_ was no longer with her on this earth. He had protected her one day and was overpowered by some other thugs who knocked her into a coma for 6 months, causing him to commit suicide just as she woke up. Her wonderful, adoring brother committed suicide because he thought he had failed her. No, it was the other way around. **_She failed him_**. She was not there when he needed her the most. Hot tears ran down her cheeks. **_She_** had failed him, the one she loved more than any other. "Oh big brother!" She wept wretchedly. She couldn't live without him. Ever since she was separated from him when they were young, she always dreamt of living together with him for forever. Now that his life was tragically cut short, this dream was no longer possible, except…maybe…it _was._

Serenity rose from her brother's bed, where she had been grieving over his death. She though perhaps she could become closer to him if she were surrounded in his possessions. Instead, it made her miss him more, if that were possible. But now, she came to a conclusion. She could not be happy without him; therefore she would join him in death. She smiled happily at this thought. She would be reunited with Joey!

As she stepped into the bathroom, she wrinkled her nose in disgust, then began to cry again. This awfully small and dingy room, was where Joey lived the last few seconds of his life, all alone and in pain. Wiping her tears away, she thought of Joey, and felt strengthened by his memory. Taking the same knife he used, which she snuck away with the night he died, she slowly slit her wrist, taking care to cut nice and deep. The pain though, was more than she could bare, and she stopped. "Joey…" she sobbed heartbrokenly. With new frustration because of her helplessness, she angrily stabbed her wrist, and gasped at the pain. However, now there was a large open wound, which would surely be fatal. If not…. Serenity rushed to the medicine cabinet and shoved a bunch of random painkillers in her mouth. If the blood loss didn't kill her, the medicine would. Besides, she couldn't handle all the pain anymore. She quickly rinsed her arms for all the blood was nauseating her. Staring at the sink as if entranced, in her mind she heard a poem:

A cut drips red blood into the sink.

Mix it with fresh running water…..

and you have a pretty pale hue of pink.

Almost dreamily, she stared at the sink, blood, and water. She realized she had to be absolutely crazy to be thinking of poems at her death, but it didn't matter. What mattered was the teen who was casually leaning against the wall in the bathroom. How could she mistake that ruly blond hair and that funny grin? Unsteadily, she made her way across the room, and launched herself in his arms.

"JOEY!"

------------

-.- I take forever to update, don't i? I'll try harder! >o Please read and review. Thanx! And don't be afraid to flame/critisize! My lang. arts teacher did that already... >. anyway, i'm rambling, so see you soon! (hopefully). I need to get off my lazy arase and type! >. 


End file.
